The present invention relates to hand manipulated, pneumatically powered sanders.
In typical commercially available, pneumatically operated sanders, an air operated motor is arranged within a manually manipulated housing and connected by a drive shaft to a sanding pad via an eccentric drive.
In another construction, a sander is provided with an air turbine associated with a sanding pad supporting plate, and coupled to a manually manipulated housing by a plurality of resiliently deformable columns.